if you want her come and get her!
by Twinkle.Twinkel
Summary: kai and hil get locked in a school together.love and passion witha hint of lust ensues but what chappens when a jealous tyson tries to take her for himself? AU OOCness and major kaihilDISCONTUNUED sp?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do _not_ I repeat do **not** own beyblade or any other characters coz if I did I would continue it!

If you want her, come and get her!

Autumn leaves littered across the ground, while the wind whipped around the boys hair. The boy had two coloured hair -grey and blue- and was wearing a ugly maroon blazer, a light blue shirt with the first button un done and black pants and a maroon, blue and white tie -the school uniform-. (AN: he's not wearing this by chose might I add, I couldn't think of what to make him wear so I decided to make him wear my school uniform –hey if I have to suffer wearing it so dose he!- okay enough of my rambling-, back to the story), kai was his name and he was heading to his first day back at school after the summer break. Being kai he didn't show it but he sooo dreaded the first day back at school, just like every other kid, as he turned the corner, he came up to 2 huge gates. Coming back to reality he entered the gates, his jaw dropped at the sight he saw. Deserted, a completely and utterly deserted school yard image slapped him hard in the face has he gaped at the sight before him.

**KAI'S POV **

Embarrassment set in (AN: KAI EMMBARRASED! O.O WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD! OMG THE SKY IS FALLING! NOOOOOOOO! cough I think I'm just going to shut up now cough yeah cough back to the story) and confusion waved over me 'maybe I have the wrong day' I thought to my self as I turned around to walk out the gates when I heard a scream, it was a familiar too familiar scream. I raced off through the gates and across the school yard to come face too face with vile and ugly creature. 'It look's suspiciously like my math teacher' I thought to my self but another scream silenced my thoughts. I looked around and there I saw a girl wearing a maroon blazer, sky blue short served shirt, a maroon skirt –the principal is a bit of a pervert so the skirt is _extremely _short- with maroon tights and a tie she had brown hair and ruby red eyes.

**NORMAL POV**

"Kai!" she screamed "kai! Please help me! Please" she practically begged. Kai came rushing over to her, he stud protectively in front of her and pulled out his blade ready to battle the beast when a huge guts of wind swept across the grounds and in a blink of an eye, it was gone 'where did it go, did it get blown a way by the wind, or was it something else….' Kai wondered briefly. He walked over to the girl, grabbed her hand and pulled her of the ground into a tight and protective embrace. "Hilary are you ok?" Hilary started to cry softly into his shoulder. Kai tightened the embrace pulling her closer, "I was so scared, why did you rescue me-" she was cut off by a pair of lips, kais lips, crushing against hers. Hilary was shocked at fist but then kissed him back in a deep passionate yet longing kiss, his tongue traced her bottom lip begging for entrance Hilary gasped I shock, kai took this as his chance and darted his tongue in to her mouth and explored for a while until they broke away gasping for breath. They looked in to each others eyes and kai whispered in to her ear "because I love you." He kissed her again; it was a short sweet kiss, when he pulled way he whispered "let me love you" kai looked in to her chocolate eyes. She had shock plastered over her face, when she finally came back to her senses he said "I love you too kai!" they kissed again this time fierce and more passionate than the one before.

**ELSE WHERE**

"look at them dragoon" the man (AN: okay you have probably guessed that its Tyson, and at the moment I lazy, so I'm not going to bother to describe him, but he's wearing the same cloths as kai, and his cap –I mean you _have_ to let him wear the cap!-) sneered staring at the giant screen in front of him "they look so happy together" Tyson threw his wine glass across the room shattering it in to tiny pieces "enjoy your self's while you can. Sorry kai. You can't have her, she's _mine, _you hear me _MINE_!" he laughed evilly and shut off the giant TV screen.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. Hilary looked around at her surroundings, they were the same as they look every day, there was nothing out of the ordinary. 'What's going on? What was that thing? Why is her skirt so sluty?' kai was brought out of his thought his perverted thoughts when rain drops fell on to his face "I think we should go in inside now" kai said. With that the two walked in to the building, kai with his arm around her waist and Hilary leaning in to him.

Once in side of the building, kai and hilary looked around for a while, after a couple of hours they noticed that there was an eerie quiet looming over the school house 'wow its so quiet its usually bustling with noise and children scrambling to get to there classes, while the sluts, whores and jocks are making out in the corner, now there's an idea' kai thought while smirking at hilary mischievously. Hilary noticed this and asked "what?" "nothing, nothing at all…" hilary followed his former gaze with slight confusion, but then it hit her, that was the place where _they _hung out "kai!" she said while making a fake hurt expression. Kai looked at this expression and smirked in triumph. In a blink of an eye hilary found herself held against the wall, her hands pinned above her head in a vice like grip by one of his hands the other held her by her waist while kais body hovered over hers, his lips only centimetres apart. Hilary turned a slight red colour, kai smirked again at her facial expressions this time in amusement. He was about to kiss her when suddenly a loud crashing sound brought them out of her trance. Kai growled irritatedly.

**ELSE WHERE**

"HOW DEAR HE! HOW DEAR HE! She's mine, mine and mine alone!" Tyson screamed while pacing up and down at the scene in front of him "you think you can do that and get way with it then you have another thing coming! Boys! Come here" with that three boys walked in one boy had fiery red hair another had blonde hair and the other had over grown black hair their names were Tala, max and ray. They stud in a line one beside the other in front of Tyson. (AN: I forgot to mention that their wearing the same clothes as kai and Tyson.) "you called" Tala said in an emotion less tone with a hint on amusement " I want you to get her and brink her to me" "yes sir" the tree said in unison and turned to leave when Tyson shouted "ALIVE!" The tree cursed and 'aww'ed under there breath at that statement and continued to leave.

**KAI AND HILARY**

Kai turned to look out the window to find out what the crash was only to find it was just the gates being closed and automatically locked by the wind (AN: you weren't expecting that were you! Yeah, yeah I know feeble excuse for a reason but I couldn't think of any thing! T.T and any way it slides perfectly I to the next part . ) hilary looked as well. After a few milliseconds kai turned back to the helpless girl and began his assault again. Hilary smirked "kai its getting dark" kai pulled back and looked at his watch it read 11:30. (AN: bear in mind that they didn't start school till 3:00, weird I know U) The two walked in to the library where there was a couch, kai and Hilary lay down and kai pulled Hilary close to him, her head was rested on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. After a few minuets Hilary finally dosed in to a blissful sleep, kai just lay awake and watched her chest raise and fall in a rhythmic way as she slept peacefully, he moved a hand from her tiny frame and caressed her gentle features, moving his hand from her cheek he traced her soft pale lip's and kissed her forehead "good night my sleeping angel" he whispered softly and let sleep consume him.

O.O okay lookes like my first chappie of my first fan fic id done R&R and tell me if there is any think i should change.

tear-drowned-angel


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every, thank you for all of the reviews you have taken the time to make sob I feel so wanted sob. Any way this story was based on a story I wrote for my year 7 exams and turned it in to a beyblade story, speaking of exams that remind me, I might end the story in this chapter of the next because I have my SAT's exams next week and my normal year 9 exams three days later. I can't decide what I'm going to do so I'm going to leave it up to you! Enjoy the chapter!

Tear-drowned-angel XXXX

Oh I almost forgot, disclaimer I don't own beyblade…. Not yet anyway….mwahahahahahah!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2

It was about midnight and silence was ever where. Kai had fallen in to a light sleep about 15 minutes ago, with Hilary on his chest. (AN: lucky 'chough' rhymes with witch 'chough' (and I thank the creators of will and grace for that line! Sorry I couldn't help my self!)

Out side one of the giant windows there was a figure submerged in the darkness of the shadows of the building until kai shot up after stirring under the intense gaze. Kai's eyes shifted furiously around while keeping a tight hold on Hilary at all time just in case, his eyes locked on to the window, there was nothing not even an owl the school was famous for. Kai brushed it off and lay back down. Hilary's eyes started to flutter open, kai noticed this and leaned over and whispered in her ear "every things okay go back to sleep" hilary mumbled in her half conscious state that sounded like "if you say so kai" and drifted of to sleep again. Kai lay his head against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes, but he did not go to sleep, 'were being watched but by whom?' kai thought to himself, tightening his hold on hilary to a bone crushing grip. He heard hilary whimper in her sleep but did not wake up, much to kais relief, he loosened his grip and fell asleep again but still fully conscious to what was going on around him. The figure at the window watched everything with an amused glare, smirked a blood curdling smirk and ran off in to the night.

**Else where** (AN: I haven't decided on where it is yet so I'm just going to put this when ever I'm talking about Tyson)

Tyson was sitting on his giant arm chair watching the giant screens (AN: if you've ever seen YGO then it's similar to the one Noah uses) engulfed in complete shadows. Then some one jumped down from the ceiling gracefully and bowed down behind Tyson. "I presume every thing went well then?" (AN: wow did Tyson just say a big word! O.o) the figure smirked "yes my lord it went very well in deed" he said in a frightfully low tone "good work ray" he paused looking at the screen that displayed kai and hilary and said "I have another job for you……."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hilary awoke to sun light streaming through the window. She rubbed her eyes, trying to figure out where she was, she tried to sit up to find that she couldn't. Hilary looked down to see a pair of arms had her waist in a death grip. She looked over to find out whom the arms belonged to, and there she saw kai; sleeping like a baby. 'he looks so cute and innocent when he sleeps it's hard to believe he's the same person!' She smiled at that thought and looked away, Her eyes travelling around the room. She started thinking about why they were here and where everyone else was and what her parents were thinking/ doing, but a sudden movement pulled her out of her thoughts as kai had awoken and tackled her causing them both to fall on the flour with a _thud._ With kai on top of her he pinned her hands above her head and gave her a sly smirk "good morning" he said in a mischievous tone. All hilary could do was smile "morning" she said in and equally mischievous tone. Kai, whom was sitting on her lower stomach, leaned down and kissed her, it was a simple kiss yet passionate and deep the two broke apart in need of oxygen. Kai leaned in again and was stopped millimetres away by the sound of a stomach rumbling, his stomach to be exact. Kai turned a slight shade of pink as hilary giggled at the look on his face from the embarrassment of the situation. Kai got off the girl and pulled her up with him " I think we should go and find some breakfast I'm starting to get hungry too." Hilary said as they both walked off with kais arm draped over Hilary's shoulder towards the lunch hall to find food.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yeah I know it's short but I couldn't think of anything else to right but I'll up date soon . 

Tear-drowned-angel XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Hey every one I'm back with a new chapter! (Cheesy grin) a big thanks you to:

MhamSlytherin

Tori kitsune

Angiechan101

And a huge thank you to xwolfdevilx for all the wonderful reviews and ideas for the story I couldn't have wrote this chapter with out your help! Okay enough of my rambling and on wit the story!

OMG why do I keep forgetting the disclaimer! I am so god damn useless! Well any way

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters! (Cry's anime style)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter three

Kai and Hilary made there was to the lunch hall. Hilary went to the kitchen and got some food for breakfast, while kai sat at there usual table waiting for her. Hilary came out with 2 cups of coffee and 2 bowls of cereal (AN: there school has a breakfast club). After breakfast Hilary and kai decided to take a walk around the school for no apparent reason, might I add. "I'm going to freshen up okay kai" Hilary said while turning around and walking towards the locker rooms, when kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards his in one fluid movement and whispered seductively in her ear "then I would just have to come with you" his breath tickling the side of her face while he spoke. Hilary suppressed a moan she so desperately wanted to release, turned around looked him straight in the eye "No! bad kai, bad! down boy!" hilary shouted trying to keep a straight face. Kai growled and let go of her wrist and pouted, hilary smirked, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left for the locker rooms again while kai turned around and headed for the boys locker rooms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hilary was tacking a shower, the noise of the rushing water was so loud that she couldn't here the light foot steps of a person walk in and hide. She finished her shower and got dressed. She was standing in front of a large mirror brushing her hair when suddenly

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(AN: ha ha cliffy! Sorry couldn't resist!)

kai had just walked out of the shower (drools at mental images) and was towelling him self off when he heard a faint banging sound from the locker room next door but shrugged it off and went back to getting dressed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**beep beep beep beep **"excellent my plan is working perfectly" Tyson said as he gazed down at the figure an the table "how long till phase two can begin doctor?" Tyson asked in a voice so calm it was just plain creepy "as soon as you like" replied the doctor in the same (AN: can't you just picture them sitting on a giant red arm chair stroking a white cat laughing evilly? --u) "good" "awaken!" with that the figure's eyes fluttered open and it sat up. The figure turned its head in Tyson's direction and stepped out of the shadows. The figures features shimmered in the stray slithers of light that found there way in the room it had ruby eyes with brown hair she looked identical to "hilary clone do you understand your mission" Tyson demanded rather than asked the android "yes" "good, prepare to leve" with that Tyson stormed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

a hand grabbed her and pulled her away from the mirror and the other covered her mouth in case her decided to scream; which she did but the scream's were so muffled and quite they fell on dead ears, she was about to scream again but then her world stared to turn black. The last words she said were flouting around in side her head until she slipped in to dark of unconsciousness _'kai'_

(AN: this would be the prefect place to stop I'm not that evil so I think I will continue )

Ray and max put the helpless girl in to a giant sack and carried her off while Tala brought the android into the room "you know what you have to do" the clone nodded as Tala walked in the same direction and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

I have nothing interesting or intelligent to do around the house, and if you knock around (yes I'm British! Deal with it!) With my mates you either lose hundreds of brain cells a minute or are about ready to hand your self so I'm avoiding them at all costs, which means I get to write/post a lot quicker! Like every few days quicker! So enjoy the new chapter! I'm listening to simple plan at the moment! So I feel so inspired! Okay I'm going to shut up now! And get on with to bloody chapter all ready!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade! T.T

Thank you to all my reviewers!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

Kai had finished getting dressed and was weighting for Hilary to come out, but he was starting to get impatient. 10 minutes later he decided to go in after her (AN: pervert! ¬.¬) he gingerly opened the door and walked in. he didn't have to look far because 'hilary' (AN: in just going to call her 'Hilary' from now on coz I'm too lazy to keep writing clone hilary or android hilary ) was standing right in front of him with a fake smile plastered on 'her' lips and emotion void eye's which kai noticed immediately (AN: you know what they say 'people know the ones they love better than they know themselves') . Kai looked sceptically at the girl and shrugged it off "what took you so long?" he asked with a hint of aggravation "I wanted to make sure I looked pretty enough for you" 'she' answered sweetly "so am I?" "Of course you look pretty enough you all ways look beautiful" (AN: **puke!**) with that kai grabbed her by the wrists, slammed her against the wall pinning her wrists above her head "who are you and what did you do with Hilary" he hissed in 'her' ear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hilary woke up in a dark room. (AN: what is it with bad guys and big dark rooms?) She sat up and looked around at that moment she heard voices and foot steps coming from behind the door. The door opened to revile two people who she could only recognise as Tala and max walking in smirking at her. "Where am I and what am doing hear?" Tala's smirk grew bigger with each step he took towards the frightened girl who in tern stepped back until she couldn't step back anymore, in a blink of eye Tala grabbed the girl by the wrists immobilising her against the wall now it was Max's turn, he took her chin in his hand, tipped her head up, separated her lips and poured shihai water (AN: shihai means control in Japanese so I just added water to turn it in to some kind pf potion thing) in her mouth making her swallow it. Hilary tried to fight against them and was failing miserably but there was still a slim chance of getting away that was until she drank the shihai water, then it was all over. As soon as she drank it her body fell limp, eyes dulled and head hung. Tala let go of the girl "follow me" he stated "yes" she said solemnly and walked out the door behind Tala with max behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who are you!" he said just above a whisper. Still the 'girl' did not reply just stared him straight in the eyes with a blank expression on 'her' face. 'She' turned away and stared at the ground. Kai was getting really annoyed at it's lack of communication and emotion (AN: ironic isn't it :P) he grabbed her by the throat and made 'her' look at him "why wont you answer me?" he hissed threw gritted teeth "I can't" kai was getting more and more angry and slightly confused at the same time "why can't you" "he told me not to" she said barley above a whisper "who!" "my master" "who is your master" "I don't know" by this point kai had given up on finding out who it was "why are you doing as he say's anyway your, your own person… well not exactly…. Well anyway that's not the point…" kai trailed of in to his own thoughts '_I will find out who took he and make him pay later all I care about know is finding hilary and protecting her, that's all that counts. I will protect you hilary, I will protect her! I could sense we were in danger but I didn't do any thing about it and now I've lost her I'm so stupid!' _kai was screaming and scolding in his head he didn't realise scribbling something on the back of a poster that was pinned on the bulletin board. He looked at her quizzically. When 'she' had finished 'she' she handed him the paper "follow these direction's they should lead you right to her, but you must hurry" 'she said with a hint of desperation in her voice, a small hint at that. Kai looked at her like she had an extra head growing out the side of her neck, '_well its not like I have any other choice_' he quickly decided in his head, took the paper and ran off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hilary and the two boys walked in to a massive (AN: yeah you guessed it dark) hall where there was chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by huge T.V screens, with a person sitting in it. Said person stood up and walked gracefully (AN: O.o him gracefully!) towards the 3. As the figure walked closer the two boy's slipped out of the room so it would only be hilary and the person. The figure stepped in to the light to revile there identity _'oh my god it's Tyson! What the hell's he doing here! Where's kai! Oh I hope nothing bad is going to happen! Kai I need you! Please save me!' _hilary begged and pleaded in her mind. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Tyson get so close to her. She tried to move back but her body wouldn't let her '_what's going on why can't I move!' _as if reading her thoughts Tyson said "you remember that water you drank earlier? Well that was shihai water, which means you're under my control! And there's nothing you can do about it! Mwahahahahahah!" Hilary tried to object to it but when she opened her mouth it wouldn't move, Hilary began to panic and Tyson sensed this and decided to take the opportunity, moved forward with untraceable speed. One hand grabbed her by the back of her neck to keep her head in place and another tilting her chin up, he leaned in ank kissed her, _' oh my god! Someone get him off of me! I don't want this I want kai! Kai please help me! _It was at that moment hilary saw something out of the coroner of her eye.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

kai ran down countless corridor's, all dark might I add, _'I hope that I can trust that thing, It could be leading me in to a trap for all I know, but I have to follow them it's the only lead I have to finding hilary' _kai thought to him self as he ran. The corridor ended to a huge black door. Kai pushed it open quietly in case some one was inside, look walked in to the room and saw

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mwahahahahahah cliffy! Sorry I couldn't resist! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya! Everyone! I'm back with a brand new chapter! Sorry it took so long I was supposed to have it up days ago but I went to my nanas house and spent time with my cousins and family. You see when we (me and my 2 bros) go up there we play on games with 3 of my cousins and I got so I'm to it I played it yesterday and got so in to it again I didn't realise I hadn't written it! U so I had to post it to day!

Hope you enjoy it! And thanks again to all my reviews! And thanks to the people who read it and didn't review it doesn't matter because it means so much to me that you would read it in the first place! Anyway if you have any ideas or requests email me!

**Important! **

oh and by the way I would just like to say I'm sorry to xwolfdevilx and anyone who doesn't like hil/ty paring because I personally don't like it either but would have no story with out it so i'm sorry in advance because you may not like this chapter. Oh and one more thing **please don't kill me **because if you do I can't finish the story and if I don't finish the story! And if I don't finish it you wouldn't get to read kai beating up Tyson over Hilary! Any way ill tell you when the Ty/hil stuff starts/ ends!

Tear-drowned-angel XXX

Disclaimer: tear-drowned-angel dose not own beyblade or any of the characters.

Chapter 5

Hilary saw something out the corner of her eye but when she looked there was nothing there. Tyson continued to kiss Hilary but just then the effects of the water wore off and Hilary regained control of her self again. Hilary tried to push him off of her, but he was too strong for her she thrashed from side to side trying to free her self from him. Tyson felt this and smirked and broke the kiss, "know matter how hard you try to escape it, your destiny will be fulfilled! You will be mine weather you like it or not, you have no choice in the matter! If you don't come peacefully I will have no choice but to force you! Mwahahahahahah!" Hilary was looking at him as if he was crazy, which might I add, is completely true well anyway. Tyson stopped laughing to see Hilary with her guard down and decided to use this to his advantage; he lunged forward, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to the floor.

Ty/hil starts! 

Tyson pinned her hands to each side of her while straddling the hips. Hilary was a bit dazed by the sudden actions, but snapped back to her senses to find Tyson' face centimetres apart from hers. He moved his head to the side of Hilary's and kissed her neck, he glanced over to se Hilary's expression only to find disgust and hatred with a hint of fear mixed together. He smirked to him self and continued on with his current actions, but this time sucking and nipping as he went leaving behind streams of red marks over her pale shoulders. Hilary was struggling in his grasp which made Tyson do it a lot more. He moved her hands to above her head and held them there with one hand and let the other roam free. This just added to the hate and disgust welling up in side Hilary she was about to scream when Tyson covered her mouth with his.

Ty/hil ends

When suddenly something came in to contact with his stomach and sent him flying across the room knocking him unconscious.

Hilary opened her eyes to see kai hovering over her. He grabbed her forearms and pulled her up of the ground, he held her right in front of his face so she could look him straight in the eye. Kai looked angry very angry, (AN: he looked like he was about to foam at the mouth, hey I wouldn't put it past him!) kai let go of her forearms and snatched her wrist and dragged her along behind his silently. Hilary knew that when kai is this mad do not I repeat do **not** talk and /or disobey him any further so she kept her mouth shut and let him drag her along.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tyson was left alone in the dark hall and slowly regaining consciousness. He sat up and wiped the blood that was trickling down the corner of his lips. "Heh one day Hilary one day you will be mine!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O.o sorry it just felt like the right place to stop, well anyway I'm sorry again for the hil/ty part hey I'm thinking of making a sequel what do ya think don't forget to review! So far I've hat aprox 866 hits and only 10 reviews! Well anyway you can review if a want to and don't have to if ya don't want to that's your decision. Wow I've talked a lot in this chapter and I'm surprisingly mellow at the moment!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey every one! Sorry for not updating! Had exams all week! And extra revision classes after school! Urgh! there soooo annoying! Well any way, enjoy the chapter and thank you for all the reviews and a special thanks to death-fire-angel for lighting a fire under my butt to get this chapter written!

Tear-drowned-angel XXX

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Last time

_He sat up and wiped the blood that was trickling down the corner of his lips. "Heh one day, Hilary, one day you will be mine!" _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

kai was swiftly marching down the hall way shoved the doors to the library open with his free hand, causing them to slam in to walls beside them with incredible force. He stopped abruptly and spun around swiftly so he was facing Hilary, as the doors shut behind her. Hilary accidentally looked him in the eyes and a captured, unable to tear her ruby eyes away from his crimson ones. He was staring straight back at her. He sight angrily "what the hell was that all about!" he asked threw his teeth resisting the urge to run back to the hall and beat the living daylights out of Tyson.

Hilary opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Kais eyes became clouded by a haze of bone chilling darkness and……. Hurt? Hilary was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw kais head turn away "why did you let him do it?" he asked barely above a whisper. "I…..I..." "Did you enjoy it?" his voice rising a little. "……" "Well" kai I-"before she could finish her sentence his lips came crashing in to hers silencing her. Hilary was a little taken back by these actions and fell to the floor bringing kai down with her. Kai was now on top of her straddling her hip and was now trailing kisses down her face and along her jaw bone to her neck, all the while he had her hands pinned to her sides preventing her from moving. As kai kissed her he noticed the lines of red marks and mentally growled 'how dear he mark her! mark _my_ hilary, ill kill him!' then another thought crossed his mind which made him smirk 'well what ever he can do I can do better!' by this time hilary saw the smirk and was a little frightened……. No scratch that terrified by it! " k..kai..w..what are you doing" she asked nervously. Kai stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye, Hilary's eyes widened at the sight. His smirk dark and mischievous, his eyes held a gleam of insanity and unpredictability. His smirk faded as he saw the look on her face "what's wrong" he asked bitterly, and started to kiss her neck again sucking and nipping this time. "kai what's wrong, kai your scaring me, why are you doing this" she practically begged. Kai narrowed eyes at the last part and with a swift motion slammed in to her lips with bruising force, he heard her whimper at his action but chose to ignore it and continued. He bit her bottom lip, hard but not hard enough to hurt her, asking her for entrance, but she was too scared to let him in. kai sensed this and was starting to get annoyed but her action of resistance, he bit her lip again but this time harder he herd her whimper again at his forcefulness and decided he was sick of being gentle. He forced his tongue threw her lips and skimmed along the side of her mouth, while Hilary lay there stunned and yet slightly thrilled by his forcefulness. He took this opportunity to move her hands above her head with one hand and let the other one do as it pleased, Hilary was in a daze of desire and shock but was snapped out of it when she felt a hand creep up her leg and she gasped at the touch. It only took one moment. In that one moment every thing around him was forgotten, unimportant. In that moment the only thing that mattered was making Hilary his and keeping it that way. In that moment they became one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tyson growled loudly while pounding his fists in to the table in front of him repetitively "Urgh! You will pay for that one kai! mark my words YOU WILL PAY!" with that he swung his body around and stormed out of the room. But just before he left he stud in the door frame "make the most of tonight kai, because just you wait kai she _will_ be mine, just you wait" he said in a frighteningly low tone of voice and left the room completely, whet to his bed room and fell a sleep (AN: and just for the record bad guy's do sleep!) "just you wait kai" he mumbled just before he let sleep take over him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

kai fell forward out of exhaustion but luckily he caught him self before he squished the passed out brunette underneath him. He smirked and chuckled slightly "she's mine Tyson, mine and there's nothing you can do about it" he said to no one in particular. He stud up tiredly, bent down, picked up the brunette and carried her bridal style over to her coach and lay her down beside him. He took the blanket that was draped over the back of the coach and covered them with it "goodnight hilary, I just want you to know I'm sorry for what I did, please forgive me" he whispered pleadingly in her ear, he gained a quite grown from the groan from the girl "I love you" he said quietly and lay down to sleep but not before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting her upper part of her body on his chest. The last thing he remembered has hilary snuggling in to his chest and mumbling "I love you too kai" before letting sleep over come him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

well there it is R&R please peoples!


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya all you peoples who have enough brain cells to be able to read! Sorry it took so long to update, I started a new story 'achieving perfection' and got a bit carried away in writing it! U well anyway here it is a new chapter thanks to everyone who reviewed and to those who just simply read it! And here's my friend bob (he makes his appearance in my one-shot 'bob and tears story: how kai and hil get together' if your wondering)

Bob: mwahahahahahah people are going to die!

Tear: sigh (hits bob on head with boot…. Again) will you just shut up for once in you life or that boot won't just get thrown off your head!

Bob: gulp well, on with the story (runs way in terror screaming "every one run way theirs a deranged bitch on the lose!")

Tear: (grabs boot and runs after him yelling "I warned you! Now it's going up ya ass!")

Disclaimer: tear-drowned-angel dose not own beyblade,

Otherwise bob would be in the story and he and max could get high on helium! Oh and by the way this chapter is dedicated to death-fire-angel for all her support!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hilary woke up to the raise and fall of kai's chest. She stud up and walked, well limped, to the other side of the room to where the bathrooms were. She went in to the girl's bathroom door, stud in front of the mirror / sink and washed her face. As she was doing so she wondered why she was so sore and how she got there (tear: in the library and waking in kais chest). Images of last night flashed through her head about what he or should I say they, did to her. She got angrier and angrier as the images continued to race in front of her minds eye until they stopped abruptly. By this time Hilary was seething mad and looked like she was about to murder some one, that was until she remembered one last thing about last night.

xX flash back Xx

He took the blanket that was draped over the back of the coach and covered them with it "goodnight hilary, I just want you to know I'm sorry for what I did, please forgive me" he whispered pleadingly in her ear, he gained a quite grown from the groan from the girl "I love you"

xX end of flash back Xx 

She sighed and walked back in to the library to see kai now fully awake sitting up waiting for her. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open, there eyes met but kai looked away ashamedly. She walked up to him and tilted his chin to make him look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked a little hurt

"You know fine well what's wrong" he said almost bitterly

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped and closed her mouth again. Kai retuned his gaze to the side again.

"Hilary, I'm sor-"

Hilary cut him off by crashing her lips into his in a bruising kiss. Kai was shocked at first but then kissed her back making sure he was the dominant one.

He stud up and gently layed her down on the coach he was once sitting on. He got on top of her and straddled her hips, pinning her hands above her head.

"Why do you always pin my hands above my head" Hilary asked between pants as the broke the kiss

"To make sure you don't run away" he said with a smirk creeping to his face. Hilary picked up a pillow and bashed him on the head with it playfully in reply. Kais smirk grew bigger at this action.

"Oh so you want to play that way" he said in a sly tone as he grabbed the pillow and boinked her over the head with it the threw it across the flour and pinned her down again as she pouted.

"What's wrong? Did you honestly think you could win this game? And the pillow thing? You are going to have to be taught a lesson for that one" he said with a cocky smirk on his face as he dove on her again, kissing her feverishly.

Kai licked the bottom of her lips asking for entrance, but Hilary gave him a smirk of her own and kept her lips sealed tightly together. ' if he thinks I'm letting him in he has another thing coming!' hilary thought slyly to her-self hearing the groans of disappointment coming from the blader on top of her, he tried again with no avail and was getting agitated by her actions, he wanted to taste her, ravish her, no he didn't wan her, he needed her! And he needed her know!

He bit down hard, but not hard enough to hurt her, on her bottom lip making her gasp. He took this chance and slipped his tongue in; he stroked the side of her mouth, earning muffled moans from her as he slowed his action's making them a teasingly slow torture to the helpless girl underneath him.

He moved one of his hands down to just above her knee taking his torture to the next level. He began to kiss her neck while his hand glided up her thigh _very_ slowly causing the girl to moan at the shier pleasure of it all. After hearing the moans kai's need for her increased and he started to nip and suck her tender pale flesh making her gasp and artched her back in the want for more.

But just then a loud crashing sound came from the far left hand window and kai saw something out of his right eye and stopped his 'activities'. 'Must have been a cat' he thought and shrugged it of 'but I will still keep a closer eye on things, just in case. I lost her once and I'm not about to let that happen again' he thought determinedly to himself.

"Kai what's wrong" she asked worriedly

Nothing let's get something to eat okay" he said releasing the girl from the death grip his legs had, had her in and they walked down to the kitchens.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Enjoy your-self's while you can, because when I'm through with you, you'll never see each other again!" Tala laughed wickedly from out side his spot at the window and headed back to give Tyson the new's.


	8. authers note

Hey everyone im sorry to say but I cn update for at least a week maybe more! It's a fluke that I got on the internet at the moment coz basicly fucked up! We don't know what's wrong! So ill update as soon as I can though!


	9. another authers note SORRY!

hey everyone!

I know its annoying when authors do this but I have major writers block!

If any one has any ideas please let me know! It would be most appreciated!


	10. Chapter 8

Hey everyone im sorry for the long, long, long wait and im absolutely no where near getting rid of my writers block for this story but im going to try so here's the next chapter of 'if you want her come and get her!' I gave you fair warning so don't kill me if it sucks! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed

snoopygurl22

Mahnoor Munaf

Bob: tear-drowned-angel dose not own beyblade or any of its characters

Tear: thanks bob! Enjoy the chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the cafeteria 

Kai and Hilary finally made it to the lunch room and were sitting at one of the tables eating there breakfast talking quietly. But little did they know they were being watched.

They had finished talking and were now eating in silence. Hilary thoughts started to wander as she stared out of the window. Her thoughts wandered back to when the guys first came to the school and this entire mess started.

xX flash back Xx

it was a cool march morning and hilary was walking to school. It was the start of yet another boring school day. Well it wasn't going to be entirely boring. Actually it was going to be extremely interesting; after all, most of the beyblading teams were attending from now on. (Blitzkrieg boys, white triggers, all stars and bba revolution) she hadn't really met any of them, shed seen them on TV but never talked to most of them.

She arrived at the school gates to find it full of kids standing around waiting for the bell to ring.

"hey hilary!" she heard Tyson yell.

She turned around to see Tyson and a whole group of people who she recognised as the bladders that were starting the school. _'they look so different in the uniform' _she thought giving an incoherent giggle at the thought.

"hey Tyson, hey everyone" she said walking up to them

"hey" they all said or mumbled

after they introduced themselves to everyone they bell rang, Tyson, Kenny and hilary went to there usual classroom while the others went to the office. (AN: they stay in the same class for all lessons)

In the class room

Tyson, Kenny and hilary were sitting at there usual desks along with the rest of the class when miss Kincaid came in and stood in front of the class.

"um e-everyone can I have your attention please" she said quietly and the class fell silent. "Thank you, children. There has been a change in plans. For the rest of the school year you will be taught by Mrs. Freeburn"

all the class groaned in response "oh great leave it to the headmaster to stick us with Mrs. Freebitch" Tyson whispered to hilary who nodded her head in agreement. It was common knowledge that everyone hated Mrs Freebitch, I mean if you met her you would know! (AN: Mrs Freeburn is a teacher at my school and that's mine and my friend's nickname for her)

"but why miss Kincaid?" one of the boys asked, well more like whined

"well since we have all the bladders the headmaster has decided to put them all in one class room along with Tyson, Kenny and hilary" miss Kincaid explained

Tyson and hilary whispered "yes" so each other and gave each other a high five. The rest of the class glared at the three while Kenny nervously hid behind dizzy's computer screen.

"miss Kincaid, miss Kincaid! Why do only they stay?" a girl in the class asked

"w-well b-b-because since they went to the world tournament the missed most of the year so the headmaster decided to put them in that class so they can all catch up together"

"ohh" she replied

just then Mrs Freebitch (cough) Mrs Freeburn and the headmaster walked in to the class room.

"okay kids come with me" Mrs Freeburn said dryly as the class got up to leave.

"okay everyone else follows me" the headmaster said and the bladders filed in and took a seat as the headmaster nodded to miss Kincaid and left.

"I-I guess you all know each other so lets get started.

Xx end flash back xX

"hilary! Hilary!"

"huh? What?" hilary said snapping out of her thoughts

kai smirked "what were you thinking about"

"um nothing" she said blushing which just widened his smirk

"really"

"y-yes"

kai walked over to the other side of the table and leaned down so the were face to face and whispered in her ear

"I don't believe you. But im going to find out" his hot breath tickling her ear he smirked again and slammed his lips in to hers while she was distracted by his last action.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip demanding she let him in; which she did. As soon as her lips parted he thrust his tongue in and roamed her mouth.

His hands found there way to her waist and pulled her up to her feet. Her arms came up around his neck with one of her hands running through his hair. He moaned at the touch which made hilary smirk and did it more but this time with a little pressure.

Kai quickly caught on to what she was doing. _'well to can play this came'_ he thought and smirked darkly. His hands travelled from her waist, down the sides of her hips and to her legs. Hilary gasped at first then moaned at the feel of what kai was doing to her legs.

Kai broke the kiss and moved on to her neck, sucking and nipping on it at random intervals replacing the ones that were fading away. Hilary was lost in a daze of passion and enjoyment but then snapped to her senses.

"kai, kai! as much as I don't want this to end we have to find a way out." Kai groaned in disappointment.

To we have to….. cant we just….. stay like this….. for a little longer?" he asked in-between kisses

"no kai we can't"

"but what if I don't want to"

"but we have to"

"but what if I don't let you?" he asked playfully as the pushed her down to the floor and sat on top of her so she couldn't get a way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

tear- well there you have it! Again im so sorry for not updating is like forever! And this was totally not worth the wait! Im sorry! R&R please!


	11. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Im so sorry for taking so long to update! I guess I've been busy shrugs well anyway thanks:

Amanda

Tori

Angel of suicide

Mahnoor Munaf

For there reviews!

Bob: tear-drowned-angel dose not own beyblade or any of its characters! If she did there would be lots more ming- Ming bashing!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9

Tyson is sitting at his desk in front of his TV screens watch kai and Hilary, (tear: man, he would make a great stalker) he growled and shut of the TV's.

"Urgh… if he hadn't got in the way and ruined my plan that would be me!"

xX flash back Xx

it was third period; gym. All the girls followed hilary to the girls changing rooms and the guys followed Tyson and Kenny to there's. Tyson, max, ray and tala were on one of the changing rooms (tear: there is one changing room on each side of the P.E block).

Tala, max and ray were having a convocation about new beyblade parts while they were changing, Tyson noticed this and decided to take this chance to begin the first step of his plan.

The pulled a purple tinted glass out of his pocket

"hey guys If finished changing so ill go fill the water bottles it too damn hot to not have one!" he stated cheerfully as he took the bottles and walked in to the bathrooms.

He unscrewed the lids and filled them till they were an inch to the brim. He took the purple bottle and put 3 drops in the first one. It bubbled viciously and glowed an eerie purple coulor then went back to look like normal water.

He did this with the other two bottles then walked back in to the changing rooms where the tree were all changed and waiting for Tyson.

"well then let's get going!" he said handing each of them a bottle. He smirked as they all took a sip, but none of them seemed to notice and they started walking down the corridor to the gym.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

they were all sitting around the gym listening to there gym teacher lecture them on what they were going to be doing and who the teachers were ect (tear: since the hadn't been/ lost time at school the teachers put both the boys and girls in to one class instead of splitting them in to girls and boys)

There teacher finally shut up and they were all getting up to get the equipment.

"hey max pass me a ball" Tyson said and max walked over and handed him a ball with out question. Tyson smirked. _'the _**_shihai water is taking effect they will be under my control soon enough'_**

**"thanks max"**

**'_it's all going according to plan. Not long now and she's mine!'_**

**Xx flash back end xX**

Tyson's thoughts were interrupted by some one knocking on the door.

"enter"

tala walked in and bowed to his master

"what have you found out" (the TV's don't have sound, and you know Tyson he too lazy to install speakers)

tala smirked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hilary and kai were searching high and low for any means of escape but so far had no luck. They had tried ever window, every door and every fire exit they came across. They even sunk as low as to try the trap door Tyson used when he wanted to skip detention!

They were in the maths corridor and had decided to take a rest. They sat on one of the tables looking longingly out of the window.

"kai" hilary broke the silence

"yeah"

"do you think well ever get out?" she asked barely above a whisper with a tear silently running down her cheek.

Kai looked at her and hi eyes softened…. A little. Be brought his right hand up and cupped her cheek and brushed her tear way with his thumb and rested hi for head against hers.

"yes. Of course we will. I'll make sure we do" he whispered back.

She sighed is reassurance and lifted her head up.

"we should keep searching" she said while getting up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"heh good work tala. Its time to put step 1 of plan b in to action." Tyson's smirk grew darker and he laughed evilly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tear: well I guess im going top leave it there I know it was so not worth the wait coz it was really crap but please review!


	12. Chapter 10

Hello, hello! To everyone! Here's another edition to my story!

Thanks to:

SushiLuver

Kaisangelbaby

Kai Lover Forever

Angel of suicide

spookpook1

LunaHilary

fruit salad2

Bob: tear-drowned-angel dose not own beyblade or any of it fantastic characters!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

"_kai" hilary broke the silence_

"_yeah"_

"_do you think well ever get out?" she asked barely above a whisper with a tear silently running down her cheek._

_Kai looked at her and hi eyes softened…. A little. Be brought his right hand up and cupped her cheek and brushed her tear way with his thumb and rested hi for head against hers._

"_yes. Of course we will. I'll make sure we do" he whispered back._

_She sighed is reassurance and lifted her head up._

"_we should keep searching" she said while getting up._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"_heh good work tala. Its time to put step 1, of plan b in to action." Tyson's smirk grew darker and he laughed evilly._

Chapter 10 

It was getting late and kai and hilary had been searching all day. So they decided to stop for the night and returned to the library so get some sleep. They entered the huge room and switched on the lights, illuminating every dark coroner of the room.

"(yawn) im so tired" hilary commented as she entered the room "im going to wash my face, kay" she asked and not really waiting for an answer as she walked toward the girls bathroom.

"Hn" was she got in reply

once in the bathroom she turned on the lights and stood in front of the sink and turned on the faucet. She cupped her hands under the running water and splashed it on her face letting the icy cold droplets calm her. She sighed.

'_how long have we been here? Days, weeks? I don't know any more. I just can't wait to leave her and then this whole thing will be over and we can go home. Man, I really miss my family; I wish I was with them now. _She sighed again_. are we ever going to get out of here? _

She growled in frustration while turning the tap off picking up a towel to drying her face. She held the towel and started to dry her face but stopped and held it to her face, taking in the relaxing scent. She screamed as she felt some ones yank the towel away and slap a hand over her mouth successfully muffling her cry's for help.

In reflex her eyes snapped shut and her hands immediately came to her face trying desperately to pry it off of her, only to have the other hand grab her around her waist. She felt something being wrapped around her wrists tightly and then opened her eyes to revile another presence in the room.

It was max. he was the one binding her arms together. She dared a glance up and to her surprise it was ray. Hilary, finally regaining her ability to move, struggled in there grasp but ray just held her tighter.

"shh... calm down and stop struggling." She heard his whisper in a soothing voice in her ear. Her face turned from a panicked expression to a confused one.

"R-ray?" she stammered out in disbelieve.

"yeah it's me. Im sorry about nit telling you sooner, instead of you know, giving you a heart attack." Hilary couldn't help but give a slight giggle. She looked down at max that had just finished tying her wrists together.

"is that you max?"

"yeah. were also sorry for what we did before." He looked at the ground.

"its okay max. but, I only have one question, why did you do it any way?" she asked. Ray sighed.

"you know that stuff we made you drink?" he asked she nodded "well Tyson did the same to us, except he used a stronger dosage." Ray paused "we could understand every thing we were doing but we had no control over anything, tala too." He finished his explanation and took a deep breath.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tear: well there it is I'm so sorry for taking forever to update I guess I've lost all my inspiration for this fic! I'm so sorry! and even though its crappie and not worth it but please review!


End file.
